


Date Night

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, gotham smut, victor zsasz smut, victor zsasz x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Victor and the Reader, who are in a relationship, are spicing things up by incorporating role play into their big night out in the city. The sadistic situation being played out tonight is, ‘I’ve been hired to kill you but first I’m going to fuck you”





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some cursing, sexual content, mentions of abuse

Hearing Victor’s cool collected voice greet you from behind, the thrill of tonight’s little ‘game’ began to flow through your veins. Calmly, you sipped on your martini through a delighted smile. With a curious gleam in your eyes you turned around in your seat only to face the man of the hour. 

Victor was obviously dressing to impress. Looking him up and down with an interested gaze you couldn’t help but to smirk; a dark gray suit, a black button up shirt, and that red satin tie you liked so damn much. Biting the inside of your lip you managed to gain your composure, you didn’t plan on breaking this fun persona of a character you came up with for tonight’s adventure, not before he did anyways.

“Can I help you, sir?” Batting your eye lashes you flashed Victor a confident smile. Bringing the drink to your lips you waited for his response, eager to see how this scenario would play out.

“Maybe.” He grunted, his tone very aloof before joining your side, gesturing out to catch the bartenders attention. “I’ll have a Gin Martini and one of whatever drink the lady is having.”

In no time you had two drinks before you and Victor had one. “I have two questions for you,” Started Victor in a stoic tone and looked over at you, eyeing the bottom of your short dress. He smirked, realizing he wasn’t the only one who dressed up for tonight’s occasion. Truthfully you felt like a million bucks. Wearing such a revealing dress, being clouded in Victor’s favorite perfume, and having a fresh coat of makeup on, it was easy to see you had successfully awoken the beast inside him. “You couldn’t possibly be Lola Beauregard?”

You twiddled with the umbrella in your drink, crossing one leg over the other causing your skimpy dress to pull back ever so slightly, exposing more bare skin for Victor to gawk over. “That’s right,” You responded, remembering the situation you had both decided on. Tonight, you were playing the part of an heiress who had left the house without a bodyguard, which you normally always traveled with. Victor, in this situation, was just a normal man who would offer to escort you home, or at least that’s what he would tell you. Glancing over at his expressionless face you waited for his second question.

“What do you think you’re doing here all alone?” You could almost feel his predatory gaze glued to your legs. “Gotham is a dangerous place for a beautiful woman, such as yourself..”

“Enjoying the peace and quiet.” You remarked in a sarcastic tone.

Chuckling a bit Victor sipped on his drink and continued to stare you down, sending shivers down your spine. “Now, I personally couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you..” He leaned back in his chair, turning slightly to face you. “A woman of your status couldn’t possibly last one night.. Not here in Gotham..“

It took every fiber in your being not to burst out into laughter, the fact that Victor was so into character, being all serious and creepy was hilarious to you for some reason. Inhaling deeply you shrugged your shoulders, continuing along with the act. “Well, I think I could manage, I’m a big girl after all.” 

“Well, at least allow me the luxury of escorting you home once we’ve finished our drinks, Ms. Beauregard.”

The next half hour was an certainly interesting one. The two of you lunged deeper into the personas you had created for the night. Victor, who was going by the alias ‘Val’, was very much his normal professional self (Or at least what you imagined him to be like when he was on the job). The man was calm, stoic, with a hint of insanity that just drove you mad. You, on the other hand, were having an absolute blast being an irresponsible millionaire heiress for the night. You continued to go on and on, coming up with fake stories of your life of luxury. Yes, to anyone around it seemed that intoxicated ‘Lola’ was very smitten with the mysterious fellow ‘Val’ and there was no doubt she would be going home with him that very night.

Looking at the three empty martini glasses on the bar-top before you, you placed a friendly hand on Victor’s strong forearm, squeezing his forearm flirtatiously. Cocking a curious brow at you Victor placed a firm hand on your knee, tapping his finger tips impatiently against your smooth skin. “I think it’s time I took you home.” He spoke softly, peering assertively into your eyes. 

Pursing your lips together it was hard for you to not break character and snicker, once again finding the whole situation very silly but, hell, you’ve already gotten this far.. Might as well stay in character until the end? “I’d like that, Val.”

Being the gentleman he was Zsasz left a very generous tip for the bartender before linking arms with, then escorting you outside to his car. He even opened the car door and watched as you buckled yourself in, his eyes still stuck to your beckoning legs.

It was only a moment or two until Victor was driving off down the street and headed towards, well, god knows where. He had kept the exact destination a secret from you but you trusted him. Having been in his car countless times, you mindlessly opened up his glove compartment, and took out a spare hairbrush you kept in there for when you were out together, thus breaking character.

Clearing his throat Victor glanced over at you, breaking his character, taking a moment to call you out. “Babe..” He mumbled. “Really?” 

Suddenly, you realized that Lola Beauregard wouldn’t have opened up this strangers glove-compartment for any reason. Giggling you quickly shoved the hair brush back where it belonged and shot him an apologetic glance. “Sorry.” You squeaked out before crossing your legs and leaning towards the drivers seat, once against causing that pesky dress of yours to ride up and reveal more skin.

You smirked in delight as Victor’s gasp tightened around the steering wheel. “So, Mr. Val?” You chimed innocently, tapping back into the muse that was Ms. Lola Beauregard. “You never asked me my address. How ever do you plan on getting me home?” 

Victor was quiet for a moment before he slammed on the gas pedal, causing the car to quickly speed down the road. 50 miles an hour, then 60.. then 80 miles. 

Time to play the scared card, you thought to yourself. “Val, answer me and, uh..” You sunk into your seat and burrowed your brows in distress, “Please slow down..”

“I’m not taking you home, Lola.” Victor dryly informed you as his stared straight ahead. You scanned his expression, admiring how calm and collected he was. He must have truly terrified the people who were in his path at work.

“What do you mean?” You cried out, making an effort to sound especially frightened. You even looked frantically out the windows, really selling the part. Victor, who was very obviously trying not to crack a smile at your over-dramatic ploy, stayed quiet as you continued to play the part of a hysterical Lola Beauregard.

This continued for a brief moment until you saw the road sign for the exit, he was driving out of Gotham and by the looks of it he was heading to the woods. What did Victor Zsasz have planned for you? Or should you say, what did Val have in store for Lola?

“You know Lola is a whore’s name.” He remarked, breaking his long silence.

You froze and looked at him with wide eyes, oh if only you were a good enough actress to cry on command! “Val, let me out of the car..” You murmured lacing desperation in your voice. “I’ll do anything, please, just.. Turn t-the car around..”

Victor cracked up a bit, a chuckle escaping his lips for he couldn’t take your acting seriously. “I’m..” He laughed for another moment before clearing his throat, gaining his composure, and continuing to speak with you in a cold voice - The voice of the hard uncaring criminal he was. “You know your father has a lot of enemies.” He glanced over at you with a sympathetic expression.

“Lola, you seem like a smart enough girl to be able to realize what’s going on… Don’t make me spell it out for you.” Damn, was he one scary man, you thought to yourself. 

“No-” You cried out, shaking your head in disbelief. “-I don’t believe you, you’re no-”

“Lola,” He interrupted, reaching out to place a hand on your inner thigh. He harshly dug his nails into your skin, making you cry out in pain and pleasure. “-You’re going to fucking die tonight.”

Pursing your lips you tried not to smile at that sentence, he was such a bad actor. “No.. Surely there’s s-something I could do?” 

“We’ll have to see..” Victor mumbled as he pulled off of the main road and drove off into a rural dirt road, you truly had no idea where the two of you were headed. “We’re here..” 

“Where.. Where is ‘here’?” You squeaked out, looking at him with big desperate eyes. 

Without answering you the porcelain skinned man calmly pulled up to a small wooden shed before parking the car, taking the key out of the ignition. For a moment you both sat in the car with tension high, but still all you wanted to do was laugh at how ridiculous this all was.

That was until Victor, the man truly dedicated to this sick game in play, pulled his gun from his side. He gazed over at you and cocked an eyebrow. “Get out of the car..” Trembling your lip you tried to make yourself look like you were on the verge of tears, but you listened to this commands nonetheless.

The two of you both got out of the car and stood in front of the abandoned shed. The cold look in his dark eyes made it so easy to play out this situation with the appropriate reaction, it absolute shook you to your core. Victor held up his gun and cocked it, tilting his head sadistically to match the motion. You could feel him undressing you with his eyes.

“Strip.”

“W-What?”

Victor paused before repeating himself, his tone more stern and demanding. “Strip for me.. Now.”

Without hesitating you reached behind yourself and unzipped your dress slowly, all while making eye contact with Zsasz. His pale face remained expressionless as your dress fell down to your ankles. There you stood before him in just your under-garments, only a black bra and panties covers your most intimate parts. The crisp air blew against your bare skin, giving you chills.

“Good girl,” He began, with his other hand he gestured for you to spin around. You did as he commanded.

“And the rest…” He motioned you to continue with his gun-wielding hand. “.. Off.” 

Reaching behind yourself you unclasped your bra and allowed it to fall too the ground before your feet, allowing your breast to pop out. Your nipples hard and erect due to the cold air. 

“V-Val..” You whimpered, beginning for mercy as you reached down and removed your panties. “P-Please… Put the gun down, now.” 

Ignoring your commend Victor quickly stepped over to you, until he was only inches before you, the gun still cocked and facing your body. 

“Not until you get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

There was a moment of silence where you stared into his eyes, you tried to portray an expression of fear but it was so hard for you to take him seriously.

“I’ll repeat myself,” Victor began, harshly taking a hold of your bare arm and digging his nails roughly into you.

“Get on your fucking knees… and suck my cock,” He tilted his head and looked coldly into your eyes. “Bitch.”

Somehow finding humor in that sadistic sentence you finally broke character, cackling like a mad-woman and falling forward, leaning into his chest. “Oh my god b-baby!” You cried out, clapping your hands together as your laughing became uncontrollable. Zsasz, who was obviously disappointed that you were falling out of the scenario, sighed heavily. 

“Really?” Victor groaned, his voice laced with annoyance.

“Hahah, I just, hahaha,” You continued, reaching up and placing your arms around his neck. “I-I’m so sorry Victor, it’s just..” You stopped laughing and took in a deep breath, looking into his eyes with your gleaming ones. “-Get on your fucking knees and suck my cock.. BITCH!” You mocked him, repeating what he had said just a moment ago in the same tone of voice he had said it in, only to outrageously bellow the last word.

Victor rolled his eyes and slid his gun back into the holster on his hip. “Well, I’m not Tom Cruise or anything…” He muttered, defending his acting skills as you continued to laugh. “-But you certainly did not give me an Oscar-Worthy performance either, babe.” 

“I know but, haha, still!” You teased, laughing into the crook of his neck. The happy smile on your face was starting to make your cheeks sore. 

You could feel his arms wrap around your naked form tightly. “You’re lucky I love you..” He chuckled, a bit amused with how much you were laughing. “And that you’re so cute..”

“I’m sorry I ruined date night.” You giggled out. “I don’t think I can keep up being Fancy Pants ‘Lola Beauregard’ any longer so looks like you’re just gonna have to kill me instead tonight.” You joked.

“Oh, I had a whole night set up,” Victor remarked, looking down at your bare form with hungry eyes. “And, if we’re pretending or not I’m going to have my way with you, ma’am.”

“Is that so?”

Grunting in response Victor gestured toward the wooden shed. “I promise you one thing, you’ll be screaming out before the the night is over..”


End file.
